


Anyone interested in writing this Fic Request Idea

by LivingDeaDGirl244



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/pseuds/LivingDeaDGirl244
Summary: Harry Potter is cursed as a baby with a tickling torture spell, the spell makes people want to tickle him a lot because of it because of his innocents and adorableness, first the Dursleys torment him with it, then at Hogwarts Professor Snape his long lost Godfather, Voldermort who's obsessed with him, how will Harry escape this curse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Anyone interested in writing this Fic Request Idea

Harry Potter is cursed as a baby with a tickling torture spell, the spell makes people want to tickle him a lot because of it because of his innocents and adorableness, first the Dursleys torment him with it, then at Hogwarts Professor Snape his long lost Godfather, Voldermort who's obsessed with him, how will Harry escape this curse


End file.
